CHAKRAVYUH
by DivaNims
Summary: Another mysterious fic ..no no main summary nahi bataungi Main character is Sachin ...it's a mysterious fic so sorry no romance only mystery
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Another mysterious fic...hehe... But read this and tell me how it is **

* * *

Wo ghar bahot purana tha ...Haan wo ghar wakai bahot purana tha, Pahadon ki uchhaiyon par tha wo ghar... Raat ka samay tha...Door door tak kisi ka koi naam-o- nishan nahi...bas pedon ke saayon ke alawa kuchh nazar nahi aa raha tha... Main andar gaya...Pure ghar mein bas ek kamre se thodi roshni aa rahi . Andar jaake dekha to us kamre mein lantern ki halki roshni mein maine dekha ki ek ladki safed frock pehne huye dusri taraf muh karke kuchh likh rahi thi...Par kya likh rahi thi wo...Maine dekha likhte huye uske haathon se khoon ris raha tha...Aisa kya tha jo wo apni diary mein likh rahi thi .Zor zor se us ink pen ko us diary mein gada gada ke na jaane kya likh rahi thi wo...Achanak meri nazar padi to dekha ki uske doosre haath se bhi khoon ris raha tha aur uske haathon mein ek neela patthar tha ...Ye sab dekh ke mere maathe par bhi pasina bhar aaya

" Ruko ye kya kar rahi ho tum"... Wo mudi...uske baal uske chehre par they...Wo meri taraf aati is se pehle ki uski zulfen uske chehre se hatt sakti ...darwaza band hone ki aawaz aayi main muda aur ekdam se ek aawaz aayi

"Uth gaye bhaiyya "...Saamne Shubhi thi apni dono chhotiyan guth rahi thi

Matlab wo sab ek sab ek sapna tha ...Par mujhe aisa kyun lag raha tha jaise maine us pal ko jiya ho apne maathe pe haath rakh ke jab maine dekha to maathe pe waakai pasine ki boonden thi haath bhaari lag raha tha...aur pairon me bhi dard tha

Shubhi: Aaj mere school mein annual day hai tum aa rahe ho na

" Aaj nahi Shubhi aaj mujhe bahot kaam"

Shubhi: Mera annual day roz roz nahi hota tumhe aana hi hoga

" Arey Mummy daddy aa to rahe hain tere annual day ke liye main aake waise bhi bore ho jaunga

Shubhi: Dekho bhaiyya mera performance hai...tumhe aana hi padega

Shubhi zid pe add gayi thi ...Naa chaahte huye bhi uski koi bhi zid ke liye main mana nahi kar paata tha...Wo thi hi itni khaas mere liye...Humesha se apni zid manwana jaanti thi wo

"Thik hai meri maa main aa jaunga bas" maine bhi uske aage haath jod liye they

Shubhi: Ye huyi na mere bhaiyya wali baat

Wo mere paas aayi aur mujhe kaske gale laga liya uski is harkat se ekdam se mere kandhe par maine dard mehsus kiya

"Aah...Shubhi hatt"

Woh meri chheekh sunke mujhse thoda door hui

Shubhi: Sorry bhaiyya

"Koi baat nahi, Main taiyyar hoke aata hun" maine usey samjhaya

Shubhi: Thik hai bhaiyya lekin jaldi taiyyar ho jao...

"Thik hai main aata hun...Waqt pe pahonch jaunga tu jaa"

Shubhi : O.k mere pyaare bhaiyya

Shubhi ki zid pe usey haan to bol diya tha lekin badan kaamp raha tha...thand thi aur kandhe bhaari bhi ho rahe they...Haath pair thande ho jayen aisi aadat ho chuki thi mujhe , Nainital ki is thand ka koi mukaabla bhi to nahi tha .. .Haste huye main Shubhi ke school gaya uska program dekha...aur hum sab lautne lage...Lekin main wapas nahi aana chaahta tha .Kuchh samay akele khud ke saath kaatna chaahta tha...Jab bhivakelapan ya khaalipan mehsoos karta main Jheel pe chala jaaya karta tha. ..

"Aap sab jaiye main...aata hun tehel ke" maine gharwalo se kaha

"Haan haan ab aur kaam hi kya hai laad sahab ko din bhar to kuchh karte nahi ho tum aur shaam mein aawaraon ki tarah yahan wahan bhatakte rehte ho..."

Baba ke is tarah ke taano ki aadat ho chuki thi mujhe...Wo mere arts mein proffessor banne se bilkul khush nahi they...Wo chaahte they ki main bhi IIT mein jaun...Unhone to kuchh aur hi ummeeden rakhi thi mujhse...ho bhi kyun na shuru se hi bright student jo tha main...lekin mere History mein B.A karne ke faisle se na-khush they wo ...

" Bas keejiye na jawan beta hai, aur proffessor to hai na college mein" Maa ne baat sambhalte huye kaha

" Haan haan khaak proffessory kar raha hai , Aaye bade proffessor sahab"Baba ne phir phatkaarte huye kaha

"Beta tu jaa tehel ke aa main dekh leti hun inhe"

Main wahan se maa ki baat sunke chala aaya ...Nahi jaanta tha ki kab Baaba ka us baat ko leke gussa shaant hoga...Arey kaise samajh aayega inhe ki mujhe itihaas pasand tha . Raja maharajaon ki kahani kisse yaad karna unke baare mein batana ...mujhe behad pasand tha...khair 2 saal to ho hi chuke they Baaba ko ye sab samjhate huye...ab naa to mujhme himmat thi aur naa hi itni taakat...aadat ho chuki thi inke taanon ki

Main Baaba ke taano se ukhta ke aksar jheel pe tehelne lagta...Shaam bhi ab dhalne lagi thi...Dukaane ab uthne lagi thi...aksar ye shaam hite hi band ho jaaya karti thi...main wahin baitha raha bahot der tak...ab tak lagbhag sab apne ghar laut chuke they...main wahin baitha tha...Haan ye wahi jagah thi jahan karib 2 saal pehle ek ladki ne koodkar apni jaan de di thi...Pyaar mein... kya kya nahi karwati ye kambakht mohabbat...Hume to kabhi nahi hua pyaar...Haan ek ladki thi jo hume college ke dino mein pasand aaya karti thi par pyaar mein jaan kho baithu aisi bhi mohabbat nahi thi us se...Main apne khayalon se bahar nikal ke mud hi raha tha ki achanak meri nazar bagal mein khadi ek ladki pe gayi usne thik usi tarah ka frock pehna hua tha ...Uske lambe baal uske chehre ko phir dhak rahe they...Wo bilkul usi ladki ki tarah dikh rahi thi jise maine apne sapne mein dekha tha...

Main uski taraf badhta us se kuchh puchhta ki achanak meri nazar jheel ki dusri taraf gayi...maine dekha ek ladki jisne thik usi tarah ka frock pehna tha jaisa us ladki ne mere sapne mein pehna tha...yahi nahi wo pattharon pe khadi par khadi thi...uska chehra to nahi dikh raha tha par wo zarur kuchh karne wali thi .Tabhi maine dekha wo patthar se utarke koodne wali thi jheel mein...

Main daudta hua wahan gaya usey bachane ki koshish mein

Main bhaaga dekha ki wo doob rahi thi...Main jheel mein kooda usey bachane ke liye lekin jab main kooda to dekha ki wo nahi thi wahan koi bhi nahi. .ye kaise ho sakta tha...mere saamne wo ladki jheel mein koodi aur gayab kaise ho gayi... Main jheel se bahar aaya to mere pairon mein kuchh phansa ... Jab usey uthaya to dekha wo...Wahi neela patthar...ye neela patthar kaise yahan ho sakta hai...Isey to maine apne sapne mein dekha tha...

Maine us patthar ko uthaya aur jeb mein daal liya...Apne ghar mein wapas chala gaya...jheel mein koodne ki wajah se mera sardi mein bura haal ho gaya tha...Jab wapas aaya to dekha Baba aur maa ab tak soye nahi they

" Lo aa gaye laad sahab...aur zara bataenge ki jheel ke paas tehelne gaye they ya bheegne" Baba ne kataaksh mein mujhse kaha

"Ye kya haalat bana li ...aur ye tubheeg kaise gaya...kitni der ho gayi...tera intezaar karte karte...aaja andar aa thand bahot hai jaa jaldi se kapde badal le...main kgana lagati hun"Maa ne bade pyaar se kaha

Maine khana khaaya aur Apne kamre mein jaake let gaya...Raat bhar main usi haadse ke baare mein soch raha tha...Aakhir Wo kaun thi?...

* * *

**A/N : I haven't put the name of the main character...aapke hisaab se ye kaun hona chaiye d **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well read all the reviews... o.k o.k girls... i'll keep the character on your choice and mine too ya it's Sachin...but ye story totally mysterious hai...isliye don't request me to add any romance sorry... **

* * *

**Agle din jab utha to us raat ka bas ik saaya tha meri aankhon mein...dhundhli si yaaden thi ...meri aankhon ke hisse ghul chuke us andhere si kaali syaahi ne na jaane kya bun rakha tha...**

**Chehchati dhoop ke saath main utha maine naashta kiya aur nikal pada apni manzil apne college ki ore...par piche se achanak ek aawaz aayi**

"Arey kahan ho aaj kal dost dikhai nahi dete ..."

**Main muda to dekha pichhe mere college ka saathi mera dost Kavin khada tha...uska wahi andaaz tha jo college ke dino mein hua karta tha ...**

"Arey kahin nahi yaar... Bas phir wahi roz marrah ka kaam hai... Bas lecture dene jaa raha tha yaar..."

Kavin:Ama Sachin, lecture tum baad mein dete rehna yaar...pehle mere saath ek pyaala chai pi lo "

"Nahi yaar der ho jayegi... Phir kabhi "

Kavin: Arey,yaar tum ek to itne dino baad mile ho...ye phir kabhi kya hota hai...aisa karo chalo mere saath..." usne apna haath mere kandhe pe rakhke kaha

"Arey..lekin.."

Kavin: Chalo yaar tum bhi na" zabardasti apni baat manvaana khoob aata tha usey... College ke samay se aisa tha bilkul nahi badla tha

**Purana dost tha isliye uski baat nahi taal sakta tha..isliye aaj maine Rakesh se keh diya ki meri jagah wo substitute lecture le le...aksar mere substitute lecture wahi liya karta tha .Hum wahi jaa pahonche**

"Toh... Itne dino se kahan gayab they" Kavin ne chai ki ek chuski lete huye mujhse puchha

" Yahi to tha jaaunga kahan ?"..maine bhi yun hi keh diya

"Jab... Jhoot nahi bola jaata safaai se tumse to bolte kyun ho " usne chai ka pyaala rakha aur mere paas aakar baith gaya ."Batao kya baat hai" usne mujhse badi sehajta se puchha

"Kuchh nahi yaar wahi baat hai, tang aa gaya hun Baba ke roz roz ke taano se...pata nahi lekin mere history mein B.A karne aur uske baad proffesory ke profession se wo khush nahi hain"

Kavin: Tum to khush ho na?

"Kahan yaar...ghar lautta hun to Baba ka chehra dekhke yun lagta hai mano college se nahi jail se chhutke aa raha hun"

Kavin: umhnnn...tum khaam-o-khaan itni fikar kar rahe ho... Kabhi fursat mein unhe baithke khud samjhaana ...thoda gussa karenge par sun lena.. maan itminan rakho..

**Tabhi meri nazar uski haath mein rakhi ek kitab pe gayi**

" Ye kitaab kaisi hai batana zara"

Kavin : Haan dekho..

Jab maine us kahani ka shirshak padha to thoda ajeeb laga

" Satya Asatya Ghatnayen... Ye kaisi kitaab hai yaar.."

Kavin: Isme aashcharya janak kahaniyan kisse hain yaar... Kaafi suspence waale lagi isliye le li maine

"Jo kuch likha hai wo sach hai ya nahi ?..." maine us se puchha

Kavin: Ho bhi sakti hai...Accha dost...mujhe library jana hai..Tum chaloge kya mere saath?

"Nahin yaar phir kabhi"...

Kavin: Accha toh phir main chalta hun...milte rehna isi tarah hain?...Aur kabhi kabaar ghar bhi aa jaaya karo..aur khud nahi aa sakte to Hume bula hi liya karo

**Itna kehke wo to wahan se chala gaya main bhi apni duty puri karne nikal pada...Lecture liye..aur lautke ghar aake phir usi jheel pe jaa baitha . Jaisa ki maine kaha ki jheel ab bhi mujhe shaanti deti thi...roz ke Baba ke lecture se sukoon deti thi...Jheel ki dusri taraf ped hi ped they...ek chhote se jungle ke liye kaafi ho itna... Main dooba tha apni zindagi ki uljhano ki gehrai mein...thodi der baad jab meri nazar phir un pedon pe padi...un pedon ke bichh wahi ladki khadi thi...wahi safed frock..halke bhoore baal chehre par...Jab bhi maine uska chehra dekha tha ...aadha adhura hi dekha tha aur wo bhi dhundhla... Maine dekha wo phir aage jheel mein koodne ke liye badh rahi thi...Kya tha ye sab..**

"Ruko...mat koodo arey...ruko.." Aisa kehte huye main pull chadhke jheel ki dusri taraf pahonch chuka tha ...par jab dekha ki mere thik saamne ek ladki usi tarah ka frock pehne chali jaa rahi thi maine uska haath pakadke apni taraf kheecha

"Kitni der se tumhe aawaz de raha hun tum rukti kyun nahi" Par jaise hi maine uska chehra dekha main hairan reh gaya wo Purvi thi... Mere college ki hi sehpaathi..Meri saheli hua karti thi

"Purvi...tum pagal ho gayi ho kya jheel mein chhallaang kyun lagana chaahti ho"

Purvi: Main jheel mein koodna chahti hun?Aur aisa tumse kisne kaha?

"Tumne...Arey kal se dekh raha hun...jheel mein koodne lagti ho...aur phir koi tumhare piche paane mein jaaye to usey tum dhoondne se bhi na milo..."

Purvi: Ek minute...ek minute ye sab kya bol rahe ho tum?Main kal is jheel mein koodi?..Pagal main nahi tum ho gaye ho...kal main tumhare bagal mein aake khadi ho gayi phir tumne mujhe dekha...lekin saamne pata nahi kya dekha jo bhaagke jheel mein kood gaye...?

"Kya?Iska matlab tum jheel mein nahi koodi ?

Purvi:Nahi

"To phir wo ladki kaun thi?

Purvi:Kaunsi ladki

"Wahin ladki jo jheel mein koodi"

Purvi: Arey koi ladki jheel mein nahi kudi...Main bhi to thi na wahan?...mujhe to kuchh nahi dikha

"Lekin mujhe wo ladki dikhi thi wo jheel mein koodi thi"

Purvi: Lagta hai Shalini ki maut tumhare sar pe sawaar ho gayi hai... Apne pyaar ke liye usne jaan di par tum...tum bhala kyun uske baare mein soch rahe ho... Ab principal ki beti ne jaan de di to us baat ka bhoot tumhare sar pe kyun sawaar hai bhala

"Dekho Purvi is sab ka Shalini ki maut se koi lena dena nahi hai 2 saal pehle jo hua wo kahani to sab jaante hain... Bhala mera us kahani se kya lena dena... Ab bhala usey mohabbat thi Brijesh se ab bhala is sab mein kaise aa gaya ...main to usko jaanta tak nahi tha...jaanna to door ki baat hai dekha tak nahi tha usey... To is kahani mein main kahan se aa gaya "

Purvi: Ye sab tumhari proffesory aur zaruat se zyada itihas mein ghusne ka natija hai... Pata nahi kya sochte rehte ho din bhar

"To tumhare hisaab se main kuchh zyada sochta hun isliye mujhe ye sab dikhai de raha hai "

Purvi: Haan

"Ek minute phir "

maine apni jacket jeb ko tatola aur usme se wahi neela patthar nikala

"Ye neela patthar...ye tumhe kuchh ajeeb nahi lag raha ?

Purvi: Ye neela patthar

usne mere haath se Wo neela patthar liya

Purvi: Sir ji ye pahad hai...yahan to tarah tarah ke kankar patthar phool patte milenge...Ab har chiz ko gaur karke dekhte rahoge kya?... Accha chalo ye patthar watthar chhodo

Usne wo patthar uthaake phek diya

Purvi: Aur mere saath church chalo... Thoda sukoon milega tumhe

"Lekin Purvi.."

Purvi: Chalo ...

**Wo mera haath pakad ke mujhe zabardasti apne saath le jaane lagi.. Par mujhe uski ye harkat buri nahi lag rahi thi... Aakhir ye wahi ladki thi jise main college ke dino mein chaahta tha.**

**Hum Church jaa pahonche .Ye nainital ka sabse purana church tha .Kehte hain isey angrezon ne tab banaya tha jab wo yahan raaj kiya karte they .Church mein wo ikdam shaant apne dono haath jodke aankhen band karke khadi thi...Jab uski shokhi dekhi to chehre pe ajib muskaan aa gayi.. Wo prarthana mein doobi thi aur main uske chehre ki shaanti mein khoya tha.**

**Usne jab meri taraf dekha to main bas muskura raha tha...Hum bahar aa rahe they ki tabhi meri nazar us church ki diwaaron par padi... Kuchh purani bhaasha likhi thi inki deewar pe... Jise main 'padh sakta tha'**

Purvi: Ye purani tarah ki bhaasha hai..kehte hain ki jab angrez they to ye church us se pehle khandhar hua karta tha...ispe aadivasiyon ki bhaasha thi us samay vo log samajh sakte they ki ye kya likha hai... Lekin unke jaane ke baad na to koi is bhaasha ko padh paaya na hi kabhi iski khoj hui

"Likha hai ki agar jeete jee agar koi insaan apni ichha puri nahi karta to apne marne ke baad usey puri karne ki koshish zarur karta hai"

Purvi mere muh se ye sab sunke hairan wo hasne lagi

Purvi: Ye sab tum apne man se keh rahe ho na

"Nahi yaar main waakai is likhawat ko padh sakta hun "

Purvi: Dekho bahot mazak ho chuka haan aur mat hasao mujhe

"Mera yakin karo Purvi main isey waakai padh sakta hun"

Purvi: Tum... Is bhasha ko padh sakte ho ...Common Sachin.. Tum Aadivasi ho ya phir angrezon ke zamaane ke jailer...

**Wo hasne lagi usey meri kahi baat par yakin hi nahi ho raha tha. Main khud is baat se hairan tha ki main us bhasha ko kaise padh sakta tha...Main khud ye nahi samajh paa raha tha usey kaise samjhata ki jo main keh raha hun... Wo kis aadhaar pe keh raha hun**

**Main ghar lauta aur apne kamre mein chala gaya jab apne mez par apni kalam ko rakhne gaya to gekhke hairan tha...Wo neela patthar meri mez pe rakha tha..Par ye kaise ho sakta hai...Purvi ne to isey mere haath se lekar phenk diya tha...phir ye meri mez par kaise aa sakta hai.**

**Meri mez par ye neela patthar aakhir kaise aa sakta tha... Maine soch liya tha ki kal subah Purvi ko jheel pe bulake is baare mein baat karunga .**

**Agli subah main jab utha to dimag mein pehla khayaal yahi aaya ki main us patthar ke baare mein Purvi se baat karunga..Maine Purvi ko jheel pe milne bulaya tha**

Purvi: Kya baat hai ?Itni subah subah mujhe yahan kyun bula liya

Maine usey wo neela patthar jeb se nikaal ke dikhaya

"Ye dekho... Ye wahi neela patthar hai... Tumne isey uthake phenk diya tha na... Lekin kal... Kal maine isey apni mez pe paaya"

Purvi hasne lagi

"Tum has kyun rahi ho?"

Purvi: Tum mujhe dara rahe ho ?... Mat karo koshish main nahi darungi...

"Tumhe mazak lag raha hai ...main sach keh raha hun..."

Purvi: Hey bhagwaan Sachin... Arey tum koi kam khuda ho kya?Maine ek phenka to tumne dusra utha liya...kamaal karte ho tum bhi

"Mera yakin karo Purvi ... Ye dusra patthar nahi wahi patthar hai iski banawat dekho...

Purvi: Oho...tum acchi tarah se jaante ho ki maine us patthar ko dhyan se nahi dekha tha...Ab tum kahoge isliye main maan lungi... Common Sachin.. ..Accha Ye patthar vatthar chhodo mujhe office jana hai late ho raha hai bye..

"Par meri baat to suno"

Purvi: I am getting late

Wo meri is baat ko nazarandaaz karke chali gayi...shayad wo ye sab samajhna hi nahi chaahti thi..


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed and sorry it was very late for this fic**

* * *

**Purvi mujhe us pahad par akela chhod toh gayi thi lekin main fir bhi usey lekar yahi soch raha tha ki dubara wo patthar meri mez pe kaise aaya,yahi ek khayal tha jo mere khayalon mein ghum tha...Us church ki deewaron pe likhe wo akshar jo koi nahi padh sakta tha,wo mujhe samajh kaise aa rahe they...Main apni Uljhano ko kam karna chahta tha aur isiliye maine apne dimag se un khayalo ko hataya aur nikal pada humesha ki tarah apne college ke liye...Apna lecture dene ke ke baad main aaj jaldi ghar lautna chahta tha, main utha aur ghar ke liye nikal hi raha tha ki mujhe mil gaya mera wahi dost Kavin **

"Kavin bhaiyya kahan chal diye bhar dopahar mein " maine aawaz lagate huye kaha

Kavin: Ama Sachin hum toh library jaa rahe they ye kitaab lautane ab us din toh tum chale nahi aaj chalo..."

"Haan chalo"

**Main na jaane kyun lekin jaana chahta tha uske donon library ke liye nikal pade...**

**Ek toh Nainital itni shaant jagah upar se ye library, mujhe aisa lag raha tha jaise door viraane mein main kisi khandhar mein aa gaya tha ,mere kadam kitaabon ke section ki taraf badhe**

Kavin: Ama kaunsi kitaab dhoondh rahe ho hume bata do hum toh saalon se is library mein aate hain

Sachin: Nahi main khud dekh lunga...

**Kitaabon ki us basti mein main na jaane shayad kho gaya tha har tarah ki kitaab thi wahan...ek ek panna padhne baithun toh din hi nikal jaaye ke tabhi mera haath kisi mohtarma se takraya **

Sachin: Maaf kijiye

**Tabhi usne apna chehra dusri taraf se hatake mujhe dekha aur wo muskurai...**

Sachin: Purvi...

Purvi: Main toh yahan aksar aati rehti hun lekin tum kab se library mein aane lage pehle toh kadam bhi na rakha karte they

Kavin: Aji hum leke aaye hain inhe yahan warna toh ye kabhi yahan na aayen

Purvi: Dusron ki baatein manne lage,aap toh bahot badal gaye hain janab...

**Wo bolti gayi par main muskurate huye sirf usi ko dekh raha tha,shayad ye dil kehna chahta tha ki agar tum haan keh do toh ye saari zindagi tumhare naam kar dun**

Purvi: Accha mujhe toh ye kitab mil gayi hai main chalti hun

**Wo jaa guzar rahi thi aankhon ke saamne se ,Dil toh keh raha tha ki usey rok lun aur keh dun ki mat jao...ruk jao...rokne chahta tha main usey**

Sachin: Purvi...

**Wo palat ke mujhe dekhne lagi,Main usey jawab dena chahta tha rok kar usey woh sawal karna chahta tha,apne dil ke wo jazbat batana chahta tha jo mere seene mein na jaane kitne dino se dafna they mere andar**

Purvi:Kya hua?

Sachin: Kuchh nahi ...

**aur wo muskurai aur palatke chal di...**

Kavin: Sachin,tumne apni kitaab chun li ho toh bata do issue karwa dete hain..Warna hum bhi chalte hain yahan se

Sachin: Nahi Kavin...wo tum jao...main yahin baithke padhunga

Kavin: Ab tumhara exam hai kya kitaab chun lo araam se ghar baithke padhna

Sachin: Nahi tum jao...waise bhi Baba ko mera chehra dekhna pasand nahi isliye raat hone par ghar laut jaunga

Kavin: Accha thik hai tum yahin baithke aaram se padho ,lekin andhera hone se pehle ghar laut jana nahi toh Auntie ji humpe saara thikra phod dengi

Sachin: Don't worry main chala jaunga

**Kavin toh chala gaya lekin us jagah ki khamoshi mein main kho gaya, Ek ek karke un kitabon ke section mein main ghumne laga kahin 1856 ki ladai toh kahi Einstein ki theory of relativity,kahi mahan logon ki aatmakatha toh kahin NASA ke dwara ki gai khoj lekin ek achanak se mere saamne ek aisa section aaya ki main chaunk gaya,Rahasyamay kahaniyon ka sangrah tha wo...Ajib o garib tantra mantra ki na jaane kaunsi kahaniyan thi wo...maine unme se ek kitab uthai aur padhne baith gaya dhire dhire is mein meri jigyasa aur badhi aur 1-2 usi tarah ki kitaab maine padhna shuru kiya,lekin tabhi mujhe ehsaas hua ki koi chiz meri jebh mein mujhe gadh rahi thi maine apni jeb ko tatola toh wahi neela patthar mere haath mein aa gaya,maine usey apni maze par rakh diya aur phir padhne laga...lekin ye kya padhte padhte ye main kahan aagaya,jis maze pe main baitha tha achanak ye bazaar ke Bichon bich kisi anjaan sheher mein kaise aa gaya, maine dekhaki main sadak pe baitha tha aur aas paas itni bheed,main khada hua aur is se pehle ki main kuchh dekh pata ek hatta katta pahalwan meri taraf saandh ki tarah chale aa raha tha, Usne mujhe ekdam se uthaya aur zameen pe fenk dia...main utha toh wo fir mujhe maarne laga ye kya ho raha tha mere saath ,uske alawa 2-3 log aur aaye par ye angrezi sarkaar ke samay ke sainik they...jo ek ladki ko khichte huye le jaa rahe they..**

Sachin: Ye kya kar rahe ho chhod do...

**Lekin wo na meri sun rahe they na us ladki ki cheekh pukaar ko mujhe bas bina saans liye maar rahe they aur main kuchh nahi kar paa raha tha...lekin tabhi ekdam se mujhe aisa laga jaise koi chiz tootke bikhar gayi ho ...jab utha toh khud ko maze par paaya aur mera sar us maze par tika tha...**

**Ye sapna tha?Jo kuchh maine dekha wo sapna tha par ye kaisa sapna tha ?Main uthke chala toh mera sar bhaari ho raha tha,aur sar pe chhot bhi thi,gardan mein bhaari dard aur peeth bhi dard kar rahi thi ye kaisa sapna tha...kya ye sach me sapna tha...**

**Main kuchh aur soch paata lekin is se pehle maine kisi ke aane ki aawaz suni ...**

"Arey Sahab aap abhi tak gaye nahi...raat ho chuki hai library band karne ka samay ho gaya hai sahab "

Sachin: Jaata hun ...aa...ye kitaab le jaa sakta hun?

"Sahab aapki membership toh nahi hai kitaab aap nahi le jaa sakte lekin haan sahab aap apna naam number aur pata likhwa dijiye fir le jaiye"

Sachin: Main kal lauta dunga

"Koi baat nahi Sahab aap Kavin sahab ke dost hain aur vo humari library ke member hain le jaiye aur jab lautane ka man ho lauta dijiye "

**Maine apni kitab li aur main chal pada apne ghar ki ore main raaste mein yahi soch raha tha ki kya wo sapna tha ya haqeeqat mein maine us sab ka saamna kiya ki achanak se mujhe ek ajeeb si chikh sunai di **

"Bachao,Help me"

**Main us aawaz ko sunte hi chaukanna ho gaya aur us aawaz ki taraf dauda dekha toh dang reh gaya ...Purvi bhaagte huye ghayal si daud ke aa rahi thi uske sar pair haath sab jagah chot ke nishaan they main daudke uske paas gaya **

Purvi: Sachin!Mujhe bacha lo Sachin bacha lo mujhe

Sachin: Par hua kya Tum is tarah se bhaagte huye kyun aa rahi ho aur ye chhot ke nishan

Purvi: Sachin koi mujhe maarna chahta hai Please koi mujhe maarna chahta hai mujhe bacha lo please..

Sachin : Accha thik hai tum chup ho jao rona band karo aur please calm down...

Purvi: Sachin please mujhe...

**Purvi ka rota chehra main dekh nahi paya aur usey maine gale laga liya **

Sachin: Chalo itni raat mein kahan jaogi...mere ghar chalo

Purvi: Lekin

Sachin: Chalo...

**Main usey apne ghar le gaya,ek ek karke uske jism pe bane har ghaav ko main thik karne laga...Wo ye sab dekhke muskura rahi thi shayad uski aankhein mujhse kuchh kehna chahti thi,shayad wahi jo main sunna chahta tha...uski hasi dekhkar main uthkar uske paas aaya aur usne apni nazrein jhuka li ,aur uske bin kahe main samajh gaya ki wo bhi mujhe chaahne lagi thi maine usey kaske gale laga liya**

_Aap Ke Pyaar Mein Hum Savarne Lage_  
_Dekh Ke Aap Ko Hum Nikhar Ne Lage_  
_Is Kadar Aap Se Hum Ko Mohabbat Huvi_  
_Is Kadar Aap Se Hum Ko Mohabbat Huvi_  
_Toot Ke Baajuon Mein Bikharne Lage_  
_Aap Ke Pyaar Mein Hum Savarne Lage_

* * *

**Ek mahina beet gaya aur ab hum pati patni they Purvi ke saath rehkar main us raat ki baat ko bhool gaya tha,hal hu mein shaadi hui thi humari aur Purvi mere saath kahin ghumna chaahti thi,akele mein mere saath waqt bitana chahti thi aur swabhavik bhi hai,duniya ki har patni apne pati ke saath waqt bitana chaahti hai,chaahti hai ki wo usey samay de **

Sachin: Purvi...Pehelgaam ...Purvi hum pahadi ilaake mein rehte hain,aur mere hisaab se hume kisi beach side pe jana chahiye

Purvi: Nahi Sachin... pyaar ka asli maza toh jitna in pahadon pe aata hai utna samundar mein kahan aata hai...

Sachin: Lekin Pehelgaam fir bhi nahi jaa sakte

Purvi: Kyun?Tumhe pata hai subah hi Baba maa sw keh rahe they ki humara koi Pushtaini ghar hai wahan...aur barf girne ki wajah se humara koi kaam thapp pada hai wahan...tum ek kaam kyun nahi karte tum baba se wo kaam apne haath mein le lo,is bahane baba ka kaam bhi ho jayega aur unke dil mein tumhare liye jagah bhi ban jayegi aur hum ghoom bhi lenge kya kehte ho ?

**Uska chehra dekhkar main usey mana nahi kar paaya**

Sachin: Thik hai main baat karta hun Baba se

**Main usey dilasa dekar baba se baat karne chal pada,aur thik kehti thi Purvi,maine jaise hi kaam ki baat ki Baba pehle toh hairaan huye lekin fir hanske pehli baar unhone mujhe gale se laga liya...Agle din hi hum Pehelgaam ke liye nikal pade...**

**Humara Pushtaini makaan khaali pada tha aur wo jagah bilkul sunsaan thi aur behad shaant le dekar ek chaukidaar tha jo us ghar ki rakhwali karta tha...Purvi bahot khush thi uske chehre ki hasi se mere chehre par bhi muskaan aa gayi...Wo humare kapde unpack kar hi rahi thi ki usne meri pant ki ek jeb ko tatola aur usme se kuchh nikala,main hairaan ho gaya...'wahi neela patthar' Ye neela patthar fur meri jeb mein kaise aaya isey toh jahan tak mujhe yaad aata hai main Library ki maze par chhod aaya tha,fir bhala ye patthar meri jeb se kaise nikla **

Purvi: Ye kya hai Sachin ?Maine us din ek patthar pheka toh tum dusra utha laaye aur jab maine usey bhi fek diya toh ye

Sachin: Nahi Purvi main ye patthar uthaake nahi laaya

Purvi: Toh kya tumhare bhoot ne isey tumhari jeb mein rakha...

**aur usne wo patthar uthake khidki ke bahar phenk diya aur khud kisi kaam se chali gayi...lekin ye kaise mumkin tha wahi patthar meri jeb se kaise nikla...Main ye sochta raha aur din yun hi guzar gaya **

* * *

**Raat ho gayi thi, pyaas ke kaaran mera gala sukha jaa raha tha main utha aur nichey kitchen mein paani bharne gaya lekin..ye kya wahi patthar center table pe pada tha maine usey haath mein liyea...lekin tabhi mujhe seedhiyon ke upar koi ladki jaati hui nazar aayi..maine usey aawaz di **

"Hey kaun ho tum"

**lekin is se pehle ki wo palat ti maine dekha uske haathon se khoon ris raha tha...aur ikdam se...meri aankh khul gayi **

**Fir se ek sapna ,main buri tarah se haanf raha tha soch raha tha ki ye fir ajeeb sapna kyun aaya mujhe...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know i am updating this fic after a long period of time, sorry but kya karu jab suspense mood me aati hu tabhi likhti hun hehe Please read and review**

* * *

**Raat ho gayi thi, pyaas ke kaaran mera gala sukha jaa raha tha main utha aur nichey kitchen mein paani bharne gaya lekin..ye kya wahi patthar center table pe pada tha maine usey haath mein liyea...lekin tabhi mujhe seedhiyon ke upar koi ladki jaati hui nazar aayi..maine usey aawaz di**

"Hey kaun ho tum"

**lekin is se pehle ki wo palat ti maine dekha uske haathon se khoon ris raha tha...aur ikdam se...meri aankh khul gayi**

**Fir se ek sapna ,main buri tarah se haanf raha tha soch raha tha ki ye fir ajeeb sapna kyun aaya mujhe...Aankhein khuli toh saamne Purvi ka hasta muskurata chehra dekha **

Purvi: Uth gaye tum

**Purvi chaaye ke cup mein chini gholte huye boli...**

Purvi: Aur itni buri tarah se bhala haanf kyun rahe ho..tabiyat toh thik hai na tumhari,pasina bhi bahot aa raha hai

**Apni hatheli apne maathe ki shikan par rakhke maine mehsoos kiya khudko,waakai main itni sardi ke mausam mein pasine se tarbatar ho raha tha,Purvi ne mujhe chai dekar mera maatha tatola aur **

Purvi: Bukhaar toh nahi hai tumhe lekin itni sardi mein tumhe itna pasina kyun aa raha hai doctor ko dikhane chalein kya?

Sachin: Nahi uski zarurat nahi hai main thik hun,koi bura sapna tha bas...

Purvi: Accha thik hai Chai pee lo hmm...

**Hum dono chai toh pee rahe they par mere khayalon mein baar baar wahi sab aa raha tha,ki tabhi bahar se kuchh aawaz aane dono uthke bahar gaye toh dekha ki ghar ke pichle hisse ke bahar ek 6-7 saal ki chhotti si bacchi baithke na jaane kya kar rahi thi,paas jaake dekha toh wo mitti khod rahi thi apne haath se...**

Purvi: Beta kaun ho tum?

**Purvi ne us se bade pyaar se puchha lekin usne koi jawab nahi diya, wo fir zameen se kuchh khodne lagi**

Sachin: Beta aapka naam kya hai aur aap yahan kya kar rahe ho ?

**Jab maine us se sawal kiya toh usne mujhe palatke bade gusse mein dekha,wo is tarah mujhe dekh rahi thi maano bahot badha apraadh kiya tha maine ,kai baar hum ne us se sawal kiya lekin usne koi jawab nahi diya ...woh toh bas apna kaam kar rahi thi ... thak haar kar hum wapas apne ghar ke andar aa gaye...chaaye ki chuskiyon mein main ye baat bhi bhool gaya**

**Main toh kisi Kaam ke liye nikal gaya lekin kuchh andekha sa Purvi ke saath hone wala tha jiski bhanak mujhe nahi thi **

**Purvi nashta bana rahi thi ki achanak usey kisi ke chalne ki aahat sunai di jaise koi dheeme kadmo se andar ki taraf badha ho wo palti aur palat ke dekha toh koi nahi tha... jaise hi wo kitchen se bahar aayi usey aisa laga jaise koi uske thik pichhey khada tha, par jab usne peechey mudke dekha toh wahan koi nahi tha,lekin fir wahi chalne ki aahat...**

**Yahan dusri taraf main apna kaam kar raha tha aur tabhi daudte huye shayad wahi chhoti si bachhi mere paas aayi aur mere haath mein kuchh thamakar bhaag gayi, jab maine mutthi kholi toh wo ek chitthi thi maine usey khola...jo kholke dekha aur padha toh main dekhke hairan ho gaya ...ye wahi ajeeb bhasha thi, jise main padh sakta tha, likha tha**

**"Tumhari patni ki jaan khatre mein hai, usey bacha lo"**

**jaise hi maine ye padha mere pairon tale zameen khisak gayi maine daudta hua haanfte hua ghar ki taraf bhaaga, bhaagte -bhaagte main apne ghar pahoncha, Ghar ke andar aaya toh Purvi ko hall mein khada paaya, ek pal ki rahat mili mujhe,sukoon mila dil ko...lekin ye kya Hall mein laga jhumar upar zor zor se hil raha tha maine bhaagke Purvi ke paas aaya aur usey ek taraf dhakel diya, aur tabhi wo jhoomar tootke nichey aa gira**

**Wo ghabra ke chillayi**

"Nahi"

**Maine jab uski aankhon mein aansu aur chehre par dar dekha toh usey gale laga liya liya aur usey shaant karke usey sehlaane laga**

Sachin: Kuchh nahi, kuchh nahi, main aa gaya hun na kuchh nahi hua...

**Us samay main bas yahi soch raha tha ki agar mujhe aane mein do minute, mehez do minute ki deri ho jaati toh shayad main apni Purvi ko kho chuka hota...Lekin wo bachhi, bhala us bachhi ko ye kaise maalum hua ki Purvi ki jaan khatre mein hai, aur usey bhasha kaise samajh aati thi...phir kai sawal mere saamne aa khade huye**

**Shaam ho chali thi aankhein thaki aur nam bhi kuchh sawaal jinka jawab main dhoondh nahi paa raha thi, Main aangan ke saamne baitha tha shaadi ke kuchh din baad hi hum yahan aa gaye they aur fir bhi maine Purvi ko uska waqt nahi diya tha, thandi thandi hawa se meri aankhein ab band hone lagi thi, tabhi mujhe aisa laga ki jaise koi mere pichey khada hai, maine mudke dekha toh mujhe fir aahat sunai di, main us aahat ke pichey gaya toh main dekhke hairan tha ajeeb tha wo manzar aas paas mujhe jaise kisi anjaan basti mein aa pahuncha tha main wo angrez they, aur aise libaaz mein maano jaise angrezon ke zamaane ke hon, wo kheechte huye kuchh logon ko le jaa rahe they, tabhi maine dekha ki ek ladki, jise main lag bhag roz dekhta tha apne karib wo meri or bhaagte huye chali aa rahi hai, lekin mujhe kuchh samajh nahi aa raha hai, bhaagte huye wo mere paas aake khadi ho gayi lekin fir wahan se chali gayi, maano mujhse daudte huye kuchh kehna chaahti thi par jaise usey kisine rok liya ho, main uske pichey jaa hi raha tha aur keh raha tha ki ruko ruk jao lekin is se pehle ki main usey rok paata  
**

"Kiska pichha kar rahe ho"

**Jab main palta toh dekha ki saamne Purvi khadi thi**

Purvi: Aur yahan kya kar rahe ho itni raat mein, aur ye kya?...ye chehre pe pasina phir se? Itne sard mausam mein pasina? tumhe zaroor kuchh ho raha hai, tum doctor ko dikhao ab

Sachin: Nahi Purvi main thik hun

Purvi: Kya thik hun... Tum Doctor ko dikha rahe ho kal ke kal bas main kuchh nahi jaanti

Sachin: Dikha dunga..tum chinta mat karo...hmm

Purvi: Haan, aur abhi andar chalo, bahar khade hoke kya kar rahe ho, khana laga diya hai maine

Sachin: Han, chalo

**aur main Purvi ke sath andar aa gaya**

**Khaana khaake main ab bhi yahi soch mein tha ki ye sab kya tha ? Main khuli aankhon se ye kaisa ajeeb sapna dekh raha tha... Har roz aise nazaare ab mujhe tang karne lage they **

**Raat ho chuki thi mujhe neend nahi aa rahi thi ab un sapno ki wajah se, Purvi so chuki thi par main phir un kitaabon mein kho gaya, aur padhte padhte nichey aa gaya, maine tv chala diya tha, bure khayal aur bure sapno se bachne ka yahi ek tarika bacha tha mere paas, kuchh der baithne par yun laga maano Purvi aake khadi ho gayi thi mere paas, maine usey bina dekhe kaha  
**

"Tum jaag gayi,mujhe toh neend nahi aa rahi thi isliye, lekin tum kyun jaag gayi"

"Main toh tumhara kab se intezaar kar rahi hun " Usne kaha

**Lekin jab main uski taraf palta toh dekha, wahi sapne mein jo thi wo mujhe Purvi jaise libaaz mein mere saamne khadi thi...Ye kaise ho sakta tha..**


End file.
